Jamie Jacob
by LBStar
Summary: What if Callie had a twin sister? Where has she been all these years? This is the story of Jamie Jacob, and how she was finally reunited with her siblings and gaining the family she had wanted at long last. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

"I, unfortunately, have to split you up not all three of you but two can stay together," Bill said as he sat down the three young kids but he was mainly addressing the twins. Callie looked at her younger twin sister Jamie scared. "I'll go just keep Callie and Jude together," Jamie said as she threw her bag onto her back ready to be taken away.

"Why does one of us have to go?" Jude asked as he saw Jamie grabbing her bag and latched onto her. "You will have a greater chance of being taken by better people who want fewer kids if there is only two and one, not three," Bill said looking nervous. Jamie smiled as she knelt down to Jude's height. "I'll be alright on my own I'm tough but you and Callie really need each other besides we'll see each other again real soon bud. As long as I keep that thought in my head and the hope that you are in good homes than I'll be fine." Jamie said before she kissed him on the forehead and went over to give Callie a kiss on her right cheek. Bill ushered her away to another social worker. To Jude and Callie is was like watching the last family they had besides each other walk away for their protection forever.

FAST FORWARD TO PRESENT DAY

Callie remembered her twin every year on her birthday, their birthday, and the day that she walked away. It had been six years since that day. They had only been ten and their mother had just passed away two years before Bill came to give them the worst news a group of siblings could ever hear. They would never see one again. She sat in class as she let out a sigh. It was only the start of this day and she was already depressed.

Meanwhile, in the Foster home, Stef was enjoying a day off when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed as she stood and walked to the door. There stood to her what looked like Callie but she had a scar stretching from one side of her face to the other. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at the girl who looked like her daughter. "Is Callie or Jude Jacob living here?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Who's asking?" Stef said her Mom instincts kicking in. "Oh sorry guess I should introduce myself huh?" The girl said as she rubbed her neck nervously. "I'm Jamie Jacob, Callie's twin," Jamie said as she held out her hand to shake Stef's. Stef took her hand and introduced herself before leading her into the house. "Yes your siblings live here my partner and I are their foster mothers," Stef said as she leads the girl to the living room. "They're still in school right now but your welcome to stay as long as you haven't skipped school to come here." Stef said with her 'you had better behave' look on her face. "No, ma'am. I skipped a few grades as a kid. I graduated a while back and am trying to get emancipated so I wouldn't have to be in the system anymore." Jamie said as Stef waved her over to the couch to sit down.

"Can I get you anything? It will be a bit of a wait," Stef said with a smile on her face. "No, I'm good, though I would like to ask how Callie and Jude are doing. We got separated when we were younger. We were told we would have better chances to get better homes. I left even though I told Bill to make sure they get the better homes. Life wasn't easy after that alone with only me but I'm hoping they had it a little easier." Jamie said looking Stef in the eye for the first time since she showed up.

Stef saw that her brown eyes were almost dead with only a small gleam of hope left. Though that too was close to dying. "I don't know much but I can tell you this Callie and Jude are well loved here. We have three kids already. My son Brandon, and Lena and I's adopted twin son and daughter Jesus and Mariana. They kind of just fit perfectly into the family." Stef said with a laugh.

Jamie smiled relieved that her siblings had found a good family. "If you will excuse me I am going to call Lena so that we could maybe make your arrival a surprise for Callie and Jude," Stef said before she went to go make the call. Jamie sat back on that couch and smiled. She looked around to see a small part of the house which hopefully her siblings could call home for a long time to come.

In the kitchen, Stef looked through the door to see her guest as she listened to the phone ring. It only took one or two rings before her wife answered. "Hey love what's up?" Lena asked happily. "Hey, we have a guest," Stef said as she turned away from the door when it seemed that Jamie was preoccupied with looking at what little of the house she could see from her spot on the couch. "Who?" Lena asked sounding very confused. "Callie is apparently a twin. Her identical twin sister showed up on the doorstep not too long ago. The only way I knew it wasn't Cal is that she has a long scar stretching from above her left eyebrow to the right corner of her mouth." Stef said as she scratched her forehead. "Well that was unexpected she never said anything," Lena said her voice filled with shock. "Yes but love remember Callie is very guarded," Stef said with a sigh.

"Should I tell her and Jude?" Lena asked obviously still trying to process this new news. "No, I thought it would be a nice surprise for them," Stef said with a smile playing on her lips once more. "That's a good idea love. I'll tell them when we go to get into the car to come home." Lena said with a note of happiness ringing in her voice. "Okay love well I have to go I have a guest to entertain," Stef said.

Finally, three o'clock rolled around. Callie went to get Jude from his class. They always wanted to be alone for Callie's birthday and the day Jamie left so that they can also celebrate for Jamie too, or morn her, where ever she might be. Lena was standing next to the classroom door with Jude when Callie stopped. "Lena, Jude and I were going to walk home tonight," Callie said. "I thought you and Jude should get home before the others today Stef and I have a surprise for you two," Lena said with a knowing smile spread across her face. Callie nodded before she pulled Jude into her. They climbed into the back of the car since Lena could see Callie wasn't going to let go of Jude anytime soon.

"When do you think we'll see Jamie again? We haven't seen her since she left all those years ago." Jude asked quietly so Lena couldn't hear. They never told anyone about Jamie just like they kept Jude's true birthday a secret. It was one of those things you don't bring up so you have some semblance of control. "I don't know bud. I just don't know." Callie said with a sigh. She just hugged him tighter when tears slipped from his eyes.

They pulled up into the driveway not too long after. Lena ushered Callie and Jude into the living room where Stef was waiting with a smile on her face. "Callie, Jude sit down," Stef said smiling at the pair. Jude remained latched onto Callie a little frightened of what was going on. "Now we have a surprise for you today," Stef said giving the girl a quick hug before turning her head to the kitchen door. "You can come in now!" Stef said excitedly to see her kids' reaction to this surprise.

Jamie smiled and walked into the family room once she was in sight of the couch she spread her arms. "Callie-girl and Jude the Dude," Jamie said their childhood nicknames with a laugh. "Jamie!" Callie and Jude screamed as they shot up and into their long-lost sister's arms. Callie cried as she held her twin who had walked away to protect her and Jude six years ago on that very day.

"I missed you two so much," Jamie whispered as she hugged her siblings close to her, she lifted both off the ground before she quickly set them back down. They had never liked her lifting them both off the ground at the same time. "Six years ago today I walked away. I walked away from you two, the only family I have left in this world. I don't regret it for a minute if it meant you two didn't have to bear the burdens of homes that leave scars not just mental but physical as well. If it meant keeping you two safe I would do it all again. I would fight the whole world and win if it meant I could keep the two of you safe. Callie, Jude I love you two with all that I have to love with. The thought of you two is the only thing that kept my ability to hope and love alive. The thought of you two, my beloved older twin sister and loving little brother, is all that kept me alive." Jamie said as she kissed Jude on his forehead like the day she left and then kissed Callie on her right cheek.  
Stef and Lena were smiling at the siblings' love for one another. Though they exchanged looks of concern when Jamie mentioned physical scars from foster homes. Meaning there were more. They might have to talk about it with Jamie later before she left.

"We did go to better homes if the scar on your face is anything to go by," Callie said with a strained voice and tears in her eyes as the three siblings pulled back. "Don't be afraid to cry. Callie crying doesn't make you weak." Jamie whispered in her ear with love and concern in her eyes and voice. "Callie I might have been hurt but you should see the other guy," Jamie said making Callie laugh. "But in all seriousness. I feel I earned all my scars. I earned them making sure you never went to those homes. I earned them keeping you safe the only way I could without being able to be with you. I earned these and I would do it all again if I have too. I would take the wounds to make a million more scars if that is what was needed for you and Jude to be safe my beloved twin." Jamie said placing her hands on Callie's shoulders before kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug and held her close as Callie finally let six years worth of tears finally fall.

Callie pulled back with a smile. Jamie held Callie's face in her hands as she dried Callie's tears with her thumbs. Callie smiled brighter and laughed, Jamie laughed before she kisses Callie on the forehead and hugged her again quickly.

"Jamie please tell me you're here to stay," Jude said as he latched onto his older sisters. "Well, I will be getting a place close by. Right now I'm in a group home that doesn't really care about what we do so long as we don't get arrested or pregnant. I'm trying to get Emancipated Jude meaning I can go where ever you get sent to." Jamie said as she hugged her little brother close causing him to let go of Callie. "What if Stef and Lena took you in and we could stay together here?" Jude said looking at his guardians. Jamie looked shocked but snapped out of it quick. "Jude I would love it if I could stay but things are never that easy for us you know that. I couldn't possibly ask them to take all three of us and raise three kids of their own. Jude, you have to understand we can only have so much in this world." Jamie said as she nealed down to Jude's height.

Stef and Lena exchanged a look before Stef nodded and spoke up. "We would love to have you, Jamie," Stef said as she and Lena smiled. "Everyone deserves to have their family with them," Lena said with care in her voice. Jamie's eyes went wide as she looked at the two women before a smile lite up her face. Jamie looked back to Jude as she picked him up and swung him around. "You hear that buddy! I can stay!" Jamie said excitedly, happy to finally be with her siblings again.

The front door opened and in walked Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana. "Woah am I seeing things or are there two Callies." Jesus laughed. "No you are not seeing things, I'm Callie's twin sister Jamie." She laughed as she turned to the others. The three kids gasped as they saw the scar on Jamie's face. "What happened to you?!" Mariana screeched. "Simple I protected my siblings the only way I could without being with them. I earned the scars I have. I fought every step of the way to get to where I am now. You may see horror and pain. I see something to be proud of. I see, when I look at my scars, I see a girl who left the only family she had left in this world to keep them safe. I see a girl who fought every day to stay alive. I see a girl who fought to come home to her siblings." Jamie said as she walked closer and closer to Mariana with a clenched fist and a snarl in her voice. Callie grabbed Jamie's arm to stop her. Jamie turned her head before her shoulders shagged, she released her fist revealing crescent moon imprints in her palm, one of which was bleeding, and her eyes softened. Callie brought up Jamie's hand and looked at the open wound before dragging Jamie to the kitchen and sat her down before going to grab some peroxide and a bandage.

"You have got to learn to control that anger of your's Jamie," Callie said with a sigh. "I think she meant how did you get the scar as to what happened. She was asking about the event that leads you to have the scar, sis." Callie said as she treated the broken skin. Jamie sighed. "I just didn't want to talk about it right then. You're right though I'll go apologize in a little bit once I have fully cooled off." Jamie said looking at her sister sheepishly. "You better. They've been good to us, Jamie." Callie said as she sighed once more. Once she put the bandage on she kissed Jamie's palm over the Bandaid.

"How have you been? You know with the breaks?" Callie whispered looking up at Jamie. "Not too good," Jamie whispered looking anywhere but at her sister. "Have they been getting worse?" Callie asked scared. She was met with silence. "Jamie!" Callie said frustrated. Jamie sighed before she just nodded. "Jamie..." Callie started before Jamie snapped. "No Callie I couldn't be strong enough to not break! These stupid mental breaks have been getting more frequent, longer, and bigger! I couldn't do what I promised you before they told us that we had to be separated! I couldn't be strong mentally! I could physically and emotionally! I couldn't mentally though!" Jamie yelled. She shot to her feet.

"Jamie you don't have to be! You shouldn't have to be!" Callie yelled as she stood up. "Callie you don't understand!" Jamie yelled. "Jamie you have something that doctors had to name!" Callie yelled as she grabbed Jamie's shoulders. "You can't get overly stressed. It's understandable they are getting worse. You don't have any meds for it. Like Jesus has for his ADD. You don't know treatment options, Jamie. The stress of the system must have been getting to you." Callie said as she brought her twin close to her. "Maybe we should tell Stef and Lena," Callie said carefully.

"No, I can't I had never told anyone I made the doctors not put it in my file. I can't Callie. No one would want me. No one not even group homes would take me." Jamie said looking into her sister's eyes. "Stef and Lena wouldn't want me. Mental Breaks and ADD are two very different things. Callie, you know this." Jamie said as she grabbed Callie's head gently. "Jamie..." Callie started as she pulled Jamie's right hand from her cheek and gave it a squeeze. "Stef and Lena are not like your other foster homes just like they are not the same with me and Jude," Callie said as she looked into her sister's brown eyes that mostly mirrored her own besides the fact that her sister's eyes had long since most of the way died. Jamie nodded. Callie gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Stef, Lena could you come in here please!" Callie called. They were soon joined by the two women in question. "Jamie has something she needs to tell you before you make your decision in taking her in," Callie said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Jamie sighed before taking a calming breath. "I have a mental condition that acts out in time of great stress. I had my doctor not put it into my file when I was diagnosed with it when I was young. The doctors didn't know what it was so they named it something easy for me to remember at a young age. They called it mental breaks. My mind will either shut down completely until the stress has passed or I will get overly aggressive. If it is the latter and I can tell when it is within I usually leave the room saying "I'm going to the gym." That's my way of telling you everything is getting too stressful and to not follow me I might be violent or volatile. If I shut down usually there is nothing to be done. There are no medications for it or treatment options besides what the doctors told my mother before she passed away when I was first diagnosed. 'Find what works and stick with it.' The gym for aggressive reactions and my siblings for shutdowns. There's one other thing. They've been getting worse. I shut down more than Aggression unless I need to protect myself." Jamie said not looking at the two women but instead had found the floor to be far too fascinating to look away from.

Stef and Lena looked at each other before Stef said something. "Is that why you got aggressive with Mariana?" Stef asked. "No I just got defensive I thought she was horrified by something I earned doing the only thing I could do to protect Callie and Jude after I left so they might get better foster homes. I learned to accept my scars at the times I got them besides the one on my face. It took me forever to get over that I would no longer have the exact same face as Callie so I would know exactly what she would look like. Forever marred in the one spot I couldn't cover up." Jamie said with a defeated sigh. Stef looked at the teenager shocked that she was so strong yet so broken all at once.

"I already told Callie I would go apologize as soon as I fully cooled off so that I hopefully wouldn't snap like that again," Jamie said finally looking back up at Stef and Lena. Jamie's eyes held so much pain and seemed so dead now that the faint flicker of hope that was in her eyes was even harder to spot than before. "Okay but make sure you do we don't want tension between you two when you move in Jamie," Lena said as she looked at the girl with a sad smile. Jamie just nodded before looking at Callie and knocked the table twice fast then three times slow. Callie nodded before showing Jamie to the backyard.

Jude came into the kitchen to see Callie and Jamie when he saw they weren't there his face fell slightly. "Jude, can we ask you something?" Lena asked Jude as she sat down at the table. "What?" He asked concerned that something was wrong and that they couldn't bring Jamie to come live here. "We wanted to ask what it meant if Jamie knocked on the table," Stef said looking at her youngest in confusion. "Oh, that is just how Jamie signals to us, Callie and I if she needs something but she doesn't feel like talking anymore. She's done it for as long as I can remember she made it up with Mom. Jamie used to have a hard time speaking after an accident left her voice rather horse. I think it actually hurts her to talk half the time." Jude said as he went into the fridge to get some juice.

"Oh, what do two fast knocks then three slow ones mean?" Lena asked sitting forward at this new information about the older set of twins. "That means that she wants to go outside. If it has about a few seconds gap between the fast knocks and the slow ones that mean she is getting too stressed out it is getting hard to stay here and not shut down." Jude said before he took a drink. Stef and Lena exchanged concerned looks before they looked to the back door.

Outside Callie was helping Jamie stay calm and in the here and now. "She'll let you in on the knock system and everything later," Jude said as he moved to sit at the table and pulled out his homework. Stef nodded before Lena went to help Jude with his math homework.

There came a knock on Mariana and Callie's door about an hour later. Mariana looked up for her homework and saw Jamie standing in the doorway. "Hey mind if I come in?" Jamie asked looking at Mariana, her voice was severely horse and rather gravelly not like she had heard it before. "Sure. Hey, I'm sorry about making you think that I was making fun of you or anything. I just wanted to know how you had gotten the scar it was just curiosity." Mariana said as she sat up and made room for Jamie to sit down. "Yeah, Callie explained that to me. Sorry for snapping like that." Jamie said in her rough voice.

"Can I ask why you sound like that you weren't talking that way earlier?" Mariana said her curiosity getting the better of her. Jamie swallowed and looked down getting a few tears in her eyes. "I got into a car accident when I was younger. I couldn't talk for the longest time after because it hurt to talk. When I finally could say a little bit without my throat hurting it had been about a year after the reck. My mother and I had worked out a system of knocks so that I could communicate easier mom could never pick up ASL whenever she tried to learn for me so we came up with the knock system. my voice was like this when I could say a sentence without pain again and I was so ashamed because it wasn't my voice at the time I didn't think of this as me. I thought I sounded like a guy heck I still do. It still hurts to talk at times. Talking how I was earlier it hurts a lot to do that but I thought Callie and Jude might like to see that I could talk like that with all the training I had to go through. They know I can't talk like that forever and they know I'll use the knock system sometimes and that I will try to teach it to all of you. It helps me, a lot more than anyone will ever know." Jamie said looking over to Mariana, who was saddened at what her sister had to go through.

"I wanted to teach you a knock that not even Callie and Jude know. Mom took it to her grave with her. I never taught them." Jamie said looking into Mariana's eyes. Mari smiled and nodded. Jamie smiled back before grabbing one of Mariana's textbooks. Jamie knocked six times fast stopped for a three count and knocked twice fast. "What does that mean?" Mariana asked looking at Jamie's hand. "It means I have a job to take care of and I don't know when I'll be back." Mariana looked confused at this. "I'll explain later but usually I never have to give that knock. Usually, it's this." Jamie then knocked six times fast and paused for a three count before knocking three times fast. "That means I have a job and then I'll write down how long I'll be gone because Mom used to do m&m jars to help Callie and Jude with me being gone. For every day I'm away there will be an m&m, and each day Callie, Jude, Mom, and Dad would eat one m&m. When it was the day before I was due to arrive home they all would eat their last m&m. (A/N: I did get this idea from a video on facebook. All credit for the idea goes to those two boys and their mother.) When it's the first knock I showed you the one Callie and Jude don't know Mom would tell Callie and Jude that they be playing the skittles game where every day I was gone they would add one skittle to each of their jars and when I finally came home we would eat the skittles together as a family with a movie night and let me pick the movie." Jamie said with a smile. Mariana laughed and hugged Jamie.

"Mariana this is a big responsibility I'm giving you," Jamie said seriously. Mariana nodded. "You must remember this knock or no one will understand what's going on and that is a very dangerous thing," Jamie said to which Mariana nodded with a concerned look on her face.

Jamie stayed through dinner and was happy to see her siblings being a part of this family. She smiled as she looked around nothing has made her gladder than the chance to see her siblings again.

Breaking through the family moment a phone rang. Everyone's hand flew into their pockets to check their phones. It wasn't Jamie's personal phone clenched was her work one. "Excuse me. I can't miss this call." Jamie said as she got up and went to the backyard.

Jamie answered the phone. "Alpha three." She said her voice strong. "Alpha three you will be deployed in three weeks time." Spoke her commander. "For how long ma'am?" Jamie asked keeping emotion out of her voice. "Three weeks only this time Alpha three. Solo." "Yes, ma'am," Jamie said before the call ended. Jamie sighed as she looked down at the phone before she headed back inside. She reached into her pocket and knocked six times fast on the table then waited for a three count before knocking three times fast. She pulled out a small notebook and wrote 3ws before handing it to Callie.

Her twin looked down at the notebook. "When?" Callie asked looking at her sister upset. "Three weeks time," Jamie said before Callie grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged her back to the yard. "You have a solo mission in three weeks!" Callie yelled. "Yes," Jamie said nodding. "WE JUST GOT YOU BACK AND YOU'RE GOING ON A SOLO RUN!" Callie yelled angerly. "You know I don't control these calls Callie and I'm not allowed to say no," Jamie said calmly, knowing that yelling at Callie would just lead to more yelling. "SO WE ONLY GET OT HAVE YOU HERE FOR THREE WEEKS BEFORE YOU GO ON WHAT MIGHT AMOUNT TO A SUICIDE RUN!" Callie yelled lashing out. Jamie pulled Callie into a hug, getting hit a bit before she pulled her sister close to her effectively restraining her so she couldn't hurt herself and more hurt Jamie.

Jamie just held Callie close and started to hum a soft lullaby. Callie started to calm before eventually falling asleep in her sister's embrace for the first time in years. Jamie carried Callie back into the house and shook her head to Jude and Stef who were getting up to see what was wrong with Callie. Jamie carried Callie upstairs and put her to bed before going back down to the kitchen for what might be the hardest talk she has to have with the Fosters before she even moves in.

"Everyone I think there is something you should know." Jamie started as she took a seat back at the table once more. "Callie was rather upset tonight because of my job. In three weeks time, I am to head over to the war zone. You see ever since I was young I was trained for a project called Alpha three. I was trained to be a living breathing weapon. I started training when I showed signs of being stronger and faster than your average Adult human much stronger and faster actually. I have been training since the age of four and with my eidetic memory I picked up training and education far faster than any child.

Stef remembers earlier when you asked if I had skipped school to come here. Well, I graduated at the age of five from college. I fight for a living. The call I received tonight it was from my CO I am to leave in three weeks for a solo run. For three weeks only. Though what got Callie so upset is that I sometimes get very hurt on solo runs the last one she knew about I almost didn't come home. She is afraid she will lose me forever after having just gotten me back after I had walked away when I was ten to protect her and Jude." Jamie said with any emotion gone from her voice. Jude nodded and got up he came down with five jars. "Jamie we need two more and M&M's," Jude said to his sister with a sad smile. "I know buddy I'll pick the stuff up before I come tomorrow. Okay?" Jamie said as she put the jars on the counter before hugging Jude close to her.

Later that night before Jude had gone to bed Jamie asked him to go and get her a sharpie. "We'll write our names on the jars so that way you'll always know which jar is whose," Jamie said once Jude came back with the marker. They finished marking the jars just in time for Jude to head off to bed. "Go on up to bed bud. I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie said as she got up off the couch with Jude and headed to the front door.

"Jamie, can you hold back a minute?" Jamie heard Stef ask as she was about to open the door. Jamie turned letting go of the door handle. "Sure Stef," Jamie said following the woman back to her living room. "Jamie, Lena and I heard what you had said about scars plural meaning more than one. We just wanted to know if you were okay?" Stef said as she looked at the young girl. "I've been hurt a lot in the past but I'll be okay I haven't been hurt since I entered the group home after my last trip to the hospital about a week ago."

'Jamie.' Stef started but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. 'Stef honestly I'm fine.' Jamie said placing a hand on Stef's shoulder. Before taking it off. A sign of comfort. 'Nothing too, too bad last week. Or else my CO wouldn't have called with a mission.' Jamie said with a slight laugh. Stef nodded though not entirely convinced.

'Anyway main thing to do is get Callie and Jude used to the idea that my comings and goings will be a part of their lives again. It used to be really hard on them. Hopefully, I'll have some leave probably put in a request for this next solo run in theatre. Warzone.' Jamie said. She had explained theatre at Stef's confused look.

'Everything will be okay with time Stef. Time heals all wounds. Mine is no different.' Jamie said before bidding the Blonde a good night and making her way to a motorcycle that was parked in her driveway.

Jamie pulled up to the Foster house the next day with a backpack containing the stuff she had bought at the store.

Before she got a chance at the bell she felt the force of Jude running into her to hug her, causing her to fall onto the porch. She smiled and she hugged her little brother close.

'Hey, bud got the stuff.' Jamie mumbled giving Jude a kiss on his head. They smiled at each other before heading into the house.

As soon as they entered they saw Callie sat down in the living room. 'Hey, sis.' Jamie said going to give Callie a hug though she moved in faster than Jamie could react and they ended up on the floor. 'I'm sorry. I was just scared that we would lose you.' Callie cried burying her head into her sister's chest.

'Hush now Callie. Came on Callie-girl you know you've given me bigger grief before. And none of it is something I can't handle.' Jamie said as she wrapped her twin up in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

Callie nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Jamie smiled at her sister.

'We've unfortunately have jars to decorate and candies to count. Come on Callie-girl.' Jamie said sighing as she picked both herself and Callie to their feet. Callie nodded with a sad smile.

'Jude you count we need twenty-one for each jar the rest we eat.' Jamie said seriously though it was ruined by the smile on her face. 'Callie we are on decoration detail. Our job is just as important as Jude's. And we get just as much candy.' Jamie said smiling at her twin.

They spent the next few hours decorating the jars. Jude helping once he had counted out the M&M's. This was the sight that met Stef and Lena when they arrived home.

Jamie covered in glitter, Callie had some on her as well, and Jude, he had a huge grin on his face. Jamie let out a cough and out came a small cloud of glitter covering Jude's face in glitter. All three of Jacob siblings laughed.

'What is going on here?!' Stef said as she looked at the siblings. Jamie's head snapped up and quickly stood at attention knocking over her chair in the process. 'We were decorating jars, ma'am.' Jamie said with a straight face lacking any and all emotion, standing ramrod straight. Her voice hard, no hint of the emotion, nor joy it once held.

Stef looked at Jamie alarmed at the girl's reaction to how she had spoken. Lena looked at Jamie's emotionless face, Stef's shocked face, Jude's confused face, and Callie's devastated face.

Callie had been the one to tell Jamie that they were different, that Stef was different. 'As you were.' Callie said her voice hard and authoritative. Jamie blinked as her body relaxed. She shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs that had formed in her mind.

Callie grabbed Stef's arm and gestured for Lena to follow as she dragged them both to the backyard. 'You can't do with Jamie!' Callie yelled at the two.

'One, don't take that tone with us and two what do you mean what happened in there?' Stef said gesturing to the house. 'That was Jamie's training. The tone you used was the same one our mother used to block out what was Jamie and kicking in the training so she was nothing but a loyal little soldier that only knows how to follow orders. Any foster parent that found out about that tone used it against her. They used it to make her do their dirty work. Until you say as you were Jamie is not there, Captain Jacob commander of near two hundred men trained to only follow orders from those of higher rank is there. Half the time she doesn't remember what they ordered her to do.' Callie told the two. They looked to the house in horror, shock, and pity.

'No she doesn't want pity she wouldn't even know why she was getting it.' Callie said calling the two's attention back to her. 'It's best that Stef finds a different way. Jamie knows they made her do something. I never had the heart to tell her what. The other kids they feared her. She never knew why they would run. The other foster parents would send her to get the kids they were going to beat. They would make her hold them as the kids beat.' Callie whispered to the two whose eyes widened at the new information.

'I told her you two were different. Don't make me a liar, please. It's always been that she protects us, Jude and I, she needs someone to protect her for a change.' Callie said as the two older women looked thoughtful.

Callie walked past the two heading back to fill her twin in on the few events that happened while she was gone and Captain Jacob was in her place.

'Callie's right with Jamie around you might have to find a different way Stef.' Lena said as she faced her partner. Stef nodded her agreement before sitting down on the back step. 'What else has that girl been through?' Stef said looking up at Lena. Lena sat next to Stef who had yet to change out of her uniform.

'I don't know. I don't know. Things we can't even begin to imagine, I guess.' Lena said resting her head on Stef's shoulder.

'She's been to war, abused, seen her mother die, forced to help people abuse other kids because of her training, been in a car accident that nearly cost her, her voice. What more could happen to that girl?' Stef asked wrapping her arms around Lena and holding her close. The two women sighed before getting to their feet and heading back into the house.

'I thought you said they were different Callie?' The women heard Jamie whisper angrily at her twin. 'They are, Jamie. Just calm down and breath for a minute and I'll explain.' Came Callie's reply. They heard what could only be Jamie taking a few deep breaths before Callie spoke again.

'Stef and Lena didn't know about the tone but they agreed it was horrible that people used it against you. Stef was horrified when she found out that she blocked you out and put the Captain in your place.' Callie whispered soothingly.

'So she won't use it against me?' Jamie whispered unsurely. 'No they won't their different than the others.' Callie whispered Lena was able to see that Callie pulled her twin into her arms. Jamie nodded looking calmed.

'Jamie. Can we talk?' Stef whispered as she came into sight. Jamie nodded before following the pair into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry, Jamie. If I had known I wouldn't have done that.' Stef said softly looking at the scarred teen. Jamie nodded with a small smile.

'I will find a different way to deal with this.' Stef promised. Jamie nodded before asking to go back to her siblings.

'Captain Jamie Jacob reporting for duty ma'am.' Jamie said standing in front of her CO. 'Your mission is a simple search and rescue. Some of our soldiers have been stranded for a while in Enemy territory. We just located them not far from here.' She said pointing to a small village on the map sitting on the table in between the two. 'Seems simple enough Lieutenant Colonel Barton.'

'Good your flight leaves at 0800. So go to the barracks and get some shut-eye.' Cornel Barton said dismissing the teen. Jamie nodded once before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

The next morning saw Jamie board the transport of the 23rd Airborne.

For the Foster family, it was one of the hardest days in a while. Next, to the day, Jamie left to get to South Carolina to get to base on time to report for duty.

Callie was a worried mess for the three weeks each day eager to eat her m&m. It meant it was one-day closer Jamie was back on American soil and she was safe once more.

Jamie's mission had been a success. She brought the troops home safe and sound, back to their families where they belong.

It would take a week at least for her to do everything needed for her to head back San Diego. During that time she stayed with the Holden family. Emmeline had been wanting to see her again from when they had fostered her.

'I've been working on my game I'm one of the best on my team.' Emmaline said as she sat across from Jamie. 'That's good to hear kid. Hockey has been your thing since I first came here years ago. As for me I finally found my siblings again.' Jamie said smiling.

Nephew

'Kids there's something you should know.' Michael said as he sat at the head of the table. 'What's going on?' Emmaline asked from her seat beside her father and across from Jamie. 'Everyone from the 23rd is being deployed besides Jamie here she just came home.' Michael said looking to Emmaline who was shocked at her father's news.

Jamie though snapped to attention. 'The entire fort?' Jamie asked quietly. Michael nodded before Jamie asked to be excused for a few moments. When Michael nodded his okay she got up and headed out to the front porch.

She called the General in charge of project Alpha-3. 'General Jones.' A gruff voice answered. 'General Jones sir Captain Jacob. I have a request, sir.' Jamie spoke with little emotion. 'What is it, Captain?' He snapped. 'I would wish to be notified should anything happen to General Holden while he is on deployment. If anything should happen to him that I and my team be sent to deal with it.' Jamie said her voice hard yet respectful and emotionless, though inside she was hoping to god he granted the request.

'Fine Captain.' The General said before he hung up. Jamie grinned at her phone before heading back inside for dinner with the Holdens.

Jamie knew this deployment would be hard for both Holden women but more so on Claudia Joy. She always worried about her husband but she thought that he was finally done with the risk of being sent to theatre.

'If you three are ever in San Diego look up the Foster family. They have wanted to meet you ever since I told them about my one good foster Family.' Jamie said as she hugged each Holden goodbye as her car pulled up to take her to the airport to finally go home. 'We will and you. Don't be a stranger that's an order.' Michael said with a laugh. Jamie laughed before hugging the three and climbing into the SUV.

When Jamie finally touched down in San Diego she sighed and walked through the Airport in uniform. She called the Principal at Anker Beach and informed her that she would be stopping in to surprise Lena and her siblings.

Jamie walked in Pack across her back and all in uniform. Jamie knocked on the door to Lena's office. 'Come in.' Lena called. Jamie smiled as she opened the door.

'Hey.' She said leaning up against the door frame. Lena's head popped up at the familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a month. "Jamie!" She exclaimed going over to hug the young soldier. "Hey thought I would come let you know that I am finally home before heading back to the group home to get some shut-eye," Jamie said smiling at the woman in front of her. "Nonsense we got you moved in with us while you were gone," Lena said pulling back to smile at the scarred teen.

Jamie nodded before bidding Lena a good day and asking her not to tell Callie or Jude about her return as she wanted to surprise them at home.

After a short trip to the house, Jamie knocked on the door forgetting for just a moment that this was now her home as well. Though when she stepped back for a second she had remembered Lena's departing words. "Stef won't be home when you get there so just go on in." Jamie smiled and used the key Lena had handed her before she had left the school and went inside. She set her bag down in the kitchen so it was out of sight.

Jamie started dinner as what she was planning would take quite some time to cook. She heard the door open not too long after she had sat down at the table with a cup of coffee she had made with her k-cup. Lena told the kids to take care of their things than to meet her in the kitchen. Jamie grinned before looking up to see Lena come into the kitchen. "Hey, I hope you don't mind but I'm making one of Callie's favorites that my mother taught me before she passed," Jamie whispered sliding a cup of tea over to Lena.

Jamie and Lena talked until they hear the others started to come down the stairs. Jamie smiled and hid before the others got into the kitchen. "What's going on mama?" Jesus asked as he sat down in his spot at the table. "Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about Jamie?" Lena said as she clasped her hands around her teacup.

"What about her did something happen?!" Callie asked alarmed. Jamie laughed as she came out of her hiding spot in the living room. "I'm fine Callie," Jamie said before she was tackled to the ground wrapped up in her twin's and younger brother's arms.

Jamie laughed as she lifted the two off the ground and kissed both on the top of their heads.  
-

It was about a month later that Jamie got the call from the General. "Alpha three." She answered curtly at the kitchen table again in the middle of Dinner. "Alpha three you're to be deployed ASAP get ready. It's General Holden he and his men are MIA. Presumably captured by enemy forces." General Jones said quickly. "Sir, yes sir," Jamie said ending the call and getting to her feet. She gave the knock quick telling Mariana that she was leaving and that she didn't know when she would be back before excusing herself to the table before heading upstairs to pack her mission bag. Mariana followed not far behind. "You're leaving now?" She whispered shocked. "I am to deploy effective immediately, so yes now," Jamie said curtly before heading for the front door.

On her way to the air base not far from San Diego, she called all two hundred of the men under her command.

After just touching down at Fort Marshall Jamie headed in to brief the men. "We are being deployed to find and recover General Michael J. Holden and the rest of his men according to the intelligence statement I got before coming in today men is that they are headed to the Pakistani border I will lead one team along the quickest path there and see if we can't intercept them the rest of you will search the rest of the theater for them in case we got faulty intelligence. I won't lie to you men. We are not going home until we find and rescue the General and his men." Jamie said before she divided the teams up.

She leads Chase and the others to the planes waiting to take the Delta boys to Afghanistan.

It took about a week to finally find the General and when they did Jamie and her team entered into a firefight with the terrorists holding the American soldiers. While one of the men jumped into the truck after all the enemy were killed, Jamie and Chase jumped into the bed of the truck with the captured Americans. Chase pulled off his face mask as Jamie pulled her mask down too.

'Good to see you again General.' Jamie said with a smile as the truck turned to the closest US Army base.

When they pulled in Jamie jumped out of the truck bed to recall the rest of her team. 'Good news, men. We're headed home.' Jamie said through the radio.

Jamie sighed as she got off the plane and grabbed a taxi to Anchor Beach.

It had been a hard two months away from her family. She had been sent out on a few missions both with and without her men for untold amounts of time. Though the missions hadn't taken long she had been out on five missions during those two months away. Seeing horrors no one her age should ever see, further breaking her already broken mind.

Jamie smiled for the first time in months when the taxi pulled up to Anchor Beach just as what she assumed to be the third period was starting.

Jamie had called the principal not long after she climbed into the cab. She arranged for her popping into each of her siblings' classes and surprise them.

The Principal met Jamie outside the school a smile on her face when she saw the cab. Jamie climbed out and walked to the Principal who took the teen's bag and walked her into the school.

'I got to say I'm thankful you're letting me do this ma'am I had to leave without a return ETA and immediate deployment.' Jamie said as the women led her into the school. "Well, the fighting men and women like you are the reason we can live free," Monte said as she walked the young soldier into the outside office, where students wait when they're sent to see Lena. Monte put the bag down before she walked into Lena's office.

"Lena someone is here to see you," Monte told her Vice Principal. "Alright," Lena said confused why Monte was telling her about a student wanting to see her. Monte stuck her head out and nodded to Jamie that she could come in. Jamie shouldered her bag and walked into the office. Lena gasped with a hand over her mouth before she got up and practically ran around the desk to hug the teen who had worked her way into the Addams-Foster family's hearts. Jamie smiled at her, she hugged Lena tightly.

Jamie worked her way through the Foster siblings' classrooms before finally, she comes to Callie's class. She smiled as she walked in and saw Callie hunched over her work, concentrating so hard she didn't notice that someone in an army uniform walked into her classroom but her classmates did. Jamie smiled as she moved to stand behind Callie.

Jamie held up her finger to her lips to her twin's classmates to tell them to be quiet. Jamie smiled as she snaked her hand into Callie's view like she was going to point out something and let her uniform sleeve show. Callie whipped around to look at her twin with a smile on her face. Callie jumped onto her twin, crying as she latched on not wanting to let her go. Jamie kissed her sister's temple whispering in her ear.

"Thank god you're home." Callie cried as she finally let go of her sister. She went to pack up her stuff as she saw Lena motioned to grab it. Jamie took Callie's bag as she had with the others. They started to Jude's classroom.

Jude had been watching a movie when Jamie waited for the teacher to see her and pause it. Everyone looked at the clock confused when the teacher stopped the movie. Jamie smiled as she put down her siblings' things and walked into the classroom. Jude started crying at the sight of his sister before getting up and slowly going over to hug her while he continued to cry. Jamie smiled as she pulled her little brother into her arms and kissed the top of his head. She grabbed Jude's bag and put her arm around her little brother before leading him out of his class and grabbed the rest of her siblings' things once more and lead them out of the school.

'It is good to be home again.' Jamie sighed as she placed her rucksack down on her bed. She then walked over to her twin's bed and proceeded to flop down across Callie's lap making the older of the two by mere minutes laugh.

'Geez, Jame-Jame I know you're tired but wasn't that a little over dramatic even for you?' Callie asked laughing at her twin's antics. Jamie looked up her sister and smiled mischievously.

'Oh, no. I know that look.' Callie said smiling at her sister holding her hands in front of her. 'If you want to see dramatic I can defiantly show you.' Jamie said before she pounced. She kissed Callie all over her face kissing her telling her how she had desperately missed her dearest twin sister in that horror-filled sand pit.

Unknown to Jamie and Callie Lena was leaning against the door frame smiling at the girls. Lena had pulled out her phone and started recording the girls having fun for the first time in a long two months. She and Stef might not have been their parents by blood, but they definitely loved the Jacob siblings with everything that they were.

When Jamie finally calmed down and released her twin Lena made her presence known to the older set of twins. "Girls it's time for dinner," Lena said as she smiled at the girls. "Umm... how long have you been standing there?" Jamie asked embarrassed. "Long enough, Jame-Jame," Lena said before leaving the girls alone. Callie laughed as her twin's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What was with all the laughing?" Stef asked when Lena re-entered the kitchen. "Just the girls getting caught up with each other," Lena said as she handed Stef her phone to show her partner the video she had gotten of the near identical twins. Stef laughed at the two's antics as the last of the kids came into the kitchen for dinner.

"So Jamie, why did Callie call you Jame-Jame? Is there a story behind that nickname?" Stef asked in between bites causing the teen soldier to blush worse than a tomato. "There is and it's actually not about Callie." Jamie started as she tried to calm her blush. "When Jude was about a year old he couldn't pronounce the ie at the end of both of our names. When I would come home from training or missions he would scream 'Jame-Jame home! Jame-Jame home! M-M time!' He would cling to my leg all night, no matter where I went I would have Jude right there attached to my leg, Callie wasn't much better but hey she let go when I needed to use the bathroom." Jamie said causing everyone but Jude, who was blushing hard, to laugh.

When everyone started to settle Jamie's phone rang. Callie threw her fork down as Jude tried to calm her. The rest of the Addams Foster family waited to hear what would happen. "Alpha-Three," Jamie stated into the phone. "Your leave time has been approved, Captain. You will still get called in if absolutely necessary, but other than that Chase is in charge of the Delta boys." Joan said to the young soldier. "Thank you, Corneal," Jamie said before disconnecting the call. Jamie returned to eating as everyone stared at her. "I took out a leave of absence. I won't be called into the base unless it was an absolute emergency." Everyone let out a sigh of relief before returning to their dinner.

"You know you had us scared you would miss the wedding," Mariana said as the three girls laid in their beds in the rather crowded room. "What wedding?" Jamie asked confused looking at the young latina. "Stef and Lena are making it official," Callie said throwing her pillow at her twin. Jamie let the soft projectile hit her laughing. "Well good for them." She stated as she calmed. "When is the wedding? I'll make sure to steam my dress blues!" Jamie said looking at her two room-mates. "Tomorrow." The two said at once. Jamie's eyes widened before she moved to the footlocker that Brandon and Jesus needed to at together and pulled out a neatly folded dress uniform on a hanger and moved it to the inside of the bathroom door.

"I haven't seen your dress blues in a while," Callie said looking at her twin. "Well you haven't been to an event in a while where dress blues were needed," Jamie said shrugging before moving to lay down next to her twin. "Not my fault there," Callie stated laughing lightly shoving Jamie's shoulder. Not long after this exchange did the girls settle into sleep.

In the morning it was madness in the Foster Addams house from the second everyone woke up. Jamie went to jump into the shower after helping Mike move tables and trying to play the 'Don't let Stef move more than she is allowed to lift game.' Which so far she had been winning. Jamie was about to get into her dress blues when she noticed that they were gone. "CALLIE!" Jamie called out. A few minutes later Callie came into the bathroom looking very confused, "Yeah, Jamie. Why aren't you dressed?" She asked not realizing that her twin's dress uniform was no longer in the bathroom. "That's the thing I was about to when I noticed my dress blues were gone," Jamie said pointing to the doorknob behind her twin where she had placed the suit the night before.

"It's fine Jamie. I'll go see if Jesus maybe took it forgetting that there is a dress uniform you wear to formal occasions." Callie said before she left the bathroom not waiting for a reply from her sister.

Sure enough, Jesus did, in fact, have the suit in his room explaining that he did know there was a dress uniform but thought that he might be able to do something cool with it before the soldier noticed it was gone.

Once the Jacob siblings were dressed and downstairs Stef and Lena called the three into the living room. They had asked how they had felt being adopted, Jude was excited to have a family, Jamie looked to Mariana and the boys to make sure they were okay with it before nodding her head along with Callie.

The wedding went off without any further delays.

In the morning after the wedding, Jamie woke up to Callie's bed empty she turned to look at her bedside table and saw that it was nine and knowing that Callie's guitar lessons started at eight-thirty wasn't too worried about her twin.

She headed down to breakfast where the rest of the family was and got breakfast, Lena long giving up on trying to get Jamie to stop her coffee consumption, she had got her to cut down and that was as far as the soldier was willing to bend in the matter. "So what's everyone's plans today?" Stef asked looking at her family her mother stacking food onto the young captain's plate. "I have to call in about a few things with the adoption," Jamie stated when everyone was done talking about some appointment or another. "What about the adoption love?" Lena asked looking confused and concerned.

Jamie swallowed the food in her mouth before stating, "Nothing big, I have to notify the army about future name change if possible, add the family to the military benefits, update a few papers, talk with General Holden about additions to family in young soldiers, and I might have to head to base for a day or two for papers that I need to sign in front of the General and my CO, also I might have to do something for the guys at pay roll, I don't know for sure all of it but there's a lot I have to do. Also, add to the next of kin to be notified should something happen to me in the field, I have had a few close calls on longer solo runs." Jamie said as she moved to put her and Jude's dishes into the sink to be washed by whoever's day it was for dishes.

"There anything you guys need before I have to make a thousand and one calls?" Jamie asked as she looked back to her family. "Can I help?" Jude asked. "Well, I guess if there's something that needs to write down on this end. Come on bud but watch the clock you don't want to be late for your doctor's appointment." Jamie said looping an arm around her younger brother leading him out to the backyard. Stef smiled as she watched the young Army Captain walk away with her younger brother, still remembering the scarred teen standing on her doorstep asking if her siblings lived here and her eyes near dead, only a small spark of hope left.

"Lieutenant Colonel Barton." Jamie's CO said into the phone. "Captain Jacob ma'am," Jamie said shortly into the phone as it sat in between her and Jude on speaker. "What's going on Jamie you just got approved for a month's leave?" Colonel Barton said confused and worried. "Permission to speak freely Colonel?" Jamie asked smiling at Jude. "Your on leave Jamie, you know you can along with calling me, Joan." Joan laughed into the phone. "I figured I would double check. I got good news and bad news." Jamie said smiling running her hand through Jude's hair who sat off to the side with a pencil and paper. "Oh no this involves paperwork doesn't it?" Joan asked jokingly. "Oh, lots." Jamie sighed. "Well, that's the bad news so what's the good?" Joan asked you could hear shuffling come through the phone. "I'm being adopted. I got to go through the whole shebang." Jamie said pulling Jude close to her. "Oh geez, that is a lot of paperwork, Jamie," Joan told her sighing. "I know I'm sorry if it's any consolation I'm going to the boys in payroll myself," Jamie said hoping to help with her CO's moral. "Oh good." Joan laughed and sighed in relief.

"I'll be in, in maybe a few days to get everything sorted," Jamie said after Joan had listed off everything she would need to fill out and also send a copy of the adoption certificate once it was finalized to Micheal. Jude had dutifully written down each and every form as they were said, piping up when he wasn't sure about the spellings. "Alright I'll see you then oh see if you can't bring the family with you or their identification if they absolutely can't make it," Joan said before the two said goodbye and disconnected the call.

No one noticed that Callie had run sometime in the night until Jude went down later that night to play video games and saw Callie's guitar sitting corner. Jude rushed up to the girls' room and threw open the door startling Callie's twin, Mariana, and Lexi as he ran to check in the closet and the draws for Callie's things only to see them gone. "Jude, what's going on man?" Jesus asked as he heard the commotion. "She's gone." The young boy stated as he looked up to his soon-to-be-brother. Jamie looked panicked and double checked everything Jude had and indeed everything was gone. "No." She whispered. "No, no, no. No. NO!" Jamie started in a whisper and gradually worked up to a yell. Jude saw what was happening in the young soldier before he looked to Jesus who seemed to have gotten the message along with Mariana and the twins moved to hold the soldier along with Jude, making sure to pin her arms to her sides. The soldier fought against her siblings sparring Lexi to call Brandon to help before joining the effort to restrain the teen herself.

Jamie for the first time in years cried, in rage, anger, sadness, and something that she had no clue what before she seemed to just go limp in her siblings and Lexi's arms. Jude directed Jesus to place Jamie in Callie's bed and turned to look to the Moms, who had run in after hearing the shout from Lexi and had just gotten to the girls' room in time to seem Jamie starting to cry. Jude explained that this is what happened she just shut down and needed her siblings, it usually didn't happen this fast which did not mean she would be coming out of it anytime soon. "It would take at least a day or two." He explained and told the family about the last bad shut down he had been there for, having taken two days skittles.

Jude moved to lay across Jamie's upper back while the two were surrounded by Callie's scent. Lexi excused herself from the private family moment and headed home. Mariana asked the one thing on all the Foster family's mind, "Does it take all the siblings to bring her out of this?" Jude just nodded his head before letting it fall looking to the ground before admitting what he had said to Callie must have made her leave to protect him and his chance at a forever family, protect him like she always had to after Jamie had left who before that had been the protector.

All the Foster kids had stayed in the girls' room laying across Jamie, Jude across her upper back, Jesus across her upper legs, Brandon her lower legs, Mariana across her lower back, while Jamie stayed in Callie's bed surrounded by the best substitute for the sister who had run off, for a full day before Jamie finally began to stir and promptly get up spilling her siblings onto the bed with a thump.

Jamie entered Fort Marshall three days after Callie had left and she was safely in Girls United with most of the fosters, Brandon was the only one missing, besides Callie, he had to stay at his father's. Jamie sighed as they walked toward Lieutenant Colonel Barton's office, she was dressed in full uniform. When they reached the door she knocked on the door and waited for her CO to give them leave to enter. "Captain, good you're here I thought you were going to leave me a mountain of paperwork for your adoption," Joan said. "Hello Colonel," Jamie said with a small half smile. "Alright now with formalities out of the way," Joan said laughing. "Oh yes let me run through introductions," Jamie said smiling to her CO.

"Joan this is the family, Mom, the blonde one, is Stef, her wife who is called Mama by us kids she is Lena, then you have the twins Jesus and Mariana, and last but not least Jude my baby brother. Callie and Brandon, Stef's biological son, were not able to make it today, unfortunately." I said pointing out each person as I said their names. "Family this is my CO Lieutenant Colonel Joan Barton," I said as Joan smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"Oh, Jamie you'll be glad to hear you don't have to deal with the guys from down at payroll. General Holden did that but he had one request for dealing with them for you." Joan said as Jamie finished signing everything before pulling out the payroll forms. "Let me guess he wants me to bring the family by," Jamie said as she gladly took the forms. "For the get-together tomorrow yes," Joan said with a small smile. "Get together?" Jamie asked looking at her CO confused. "Claudia Joy is getting our whole group together," Joan said with a smile. Jamie laughed and nodded getting up to leave the colonel's office. "Oh before you go the General was about to secure on-base housing for you and your family for the night," Joan said tossing a set of keys to Jamie who quickly spun on her heel and caught them.

Jamie unlocked the door to the small house. "There are only two rooms so things are going to be a little cramped," Jamie explained as she opened the door. "One of the guys who just lost his wife got leave for the next few days and took his kids off base for a while. He told General Holden that we could use his place during our stay the guys can stay in the kids' room. Mom, Mama, and Mariana can stay in his room. I'll crash on the couch." Jamie said as she looked down at her phone quick to see a text from the general in question though in her contacts as Dad on her personal phone. Everyone nodded and took their things into the rooms that Jamie pointed out in the short tour.

There came a knock on the door. Jamie left the kitchen and went to open it. "I thought I saw my favorite young soldier," Roxy said as she smiled to Jamie. "Hey Roxy, I almost forgot you lived a few down," Jamie said as she waved her into the house. "Where are the boys?" Jamie asked as she and Roxy sat down on the couch. "At home bugging Trevor." The blonde laughed, just then Stef came out of the back to see who had been at the door. "Mom, come meet Roxy one of the girls who will be at the get together at the Burtons' tomorrow," Jamie said looking up at her soon-to-be-mother.

"Roxy this is Stef Foster, one of the women adopting me and my siblings. Mom this is Roxy LeBlanc, one of the best friends a teenage soldier could ask for." Jamie said smiling as she introduced the two as they shook hands. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear Jamie is finally getting a family again after so long," Roxy said as she sat back down Stef joining on Jamie's other side. "Well it's good to know that Jamie has friends here on base to get to be almost like a kid again," Stef said, smiling at the southern woman.

"This girl is so serious I don't think that she ever had a real childhood outside the army," Roxy said after Jamie sprung up to go see that Jude needed when he shouted for his sister. "From what I was able to gather from her twin she didn't. So for her to have friends is a big deal to me and my partner, even if her friends are other soldiers and military wives." Stef said as she looked at the other blonde. "She babysits the boys at times. She tells them all about how the military tried to give her a 'normal' childhood and by that I mean before Joan her CO forced her into everything the on-base Highschool had to offer for clubs and sports teams." Roxy explained as she looked to the hallway that Jamie had disappeared down minutes before.

"But on to less depressing things." Roxy started shaking her head and looking at the taller blonde with a smile. "I came by to offer your family dinner on the house at the Hump Bar. Before the actual bar opens." Roxy said just as Lena came out into the living room. "We couldn't ask that of you," Stef said looking wide-eyed at the other blonde woman.

"Stef who's this?" Lena asked seeing who her wife was talking to. "Oh! Lena this is Roxy LeBlanc, Roxy this is my wife Lena." Stef said introducing the two as Roxy stood up from the couch. "I'm one of Jamie's friends here on base. She works sometimes with my husband this last run she did she brought him home to the boys and me." Roxy said smiling to the woman thinking about the relief the teen had brought her family. "And Stef I insist, I own the Hump bar. Jamie helps out enough times either bringing Trevor home safe or working back in the kitchen or serving the food herself, it's the least I can do." Roxy said turning back to the police officer sitting on the couch.

"Fine. Let me go get the group we got packed into the rooms." Stef laughed as she got up and retreated down the hallway. Lena turned back to the small blonde who was friends with her soon-to-be daughter. "So how did you meet Jamie?" Lena asked trying to make small talk with the woman. "It's a long story that involves the Hump bar, a pregnant mutual friend, and a pool table," Roxy said scratching the back of her head laughing. Lena looked wide-eyed before Stef and the kids came out from the hallway.

"What and I thought it was crowded at mine." Roxy laughed seeing all four kids file into the small living room. She made a room-wide introduction of herself for the three kids who didn't know her before saying that they would be heading to dinner with her husband and boys at a bar she owned before it opened for the night.

Jamie smiled as she entered the familiar bar. She worked here during her free time if she was still on base. Usually working in the kitchen or waiting the food but there were times she stayed long enough to help Roxy clean up at closing time. Roxy always made sure that Jamie had a true teenager experience minus going to high school. She could only work so long without getting a lecture from her "boss". She was also asked sometimes to babysit the boys TJ and Finn, who rushed her as soon as she came in hugging her tight around the middle.

Jamie smiled as she lifted the two boys up effortlessly, laughing at their actions. She placed one boy on each shoulder as Jude jumped onto her back as to not be left behind. She carried the three to the table where Trevor was sitting waiting for his wife, the young captain, and her family. Trevor stood up and saluted Jamie as she carried the three boys effortlessly, she placed all three carefully back onto the floor before saluting the soldier back. They both dropped the suit and laughed before hugging each other tightly. Jamie quickly introduced everyone before running back to the kitchen with everyone's orders and coming back out soon with everyone's orders carried on two trays balanced in each hand. She held it down for everyone to grab their food before sitting down with her own.

They spent the evening laughing and carrying on. "So Jamie the strict military Captain that she is, while in the base camp in Theater mind you, decided to sit down outside the mess tent in the middle of the day stick her earbuds in her ears and blast her music, now this wouldn't have been an issue a few soldiers do that but what they don't do is start to loudly sing country songs," Trevor said after the families finished eating their food. "Oh like you hadn't done that as a teenager. I had spent the previous day with Roxy and we both know I get to act somewhat like a normal kid with her." Jamie argued throwing a handful of pretzels at the L2.

Trevor laughed as he threw a pretzel back at her. Stef and Lena looked at each other and smiled as they watched the exchange. They had not seen Jamie this relaxed with anyone other than Callie and Jude. They smiled as they thought about coming out here for the summer to give Jamie time to be with these people her friends, her family before she had found the Fosters. "Jamie, how many people are going to be at the get-together tomorrow?" Jude asked looking up at his sister. "Let's see, Roxy you and the family going?" Jamie asked looking at the blonde. "Heck yeah we're going," Roxy said tossing a beer to Stef from behind the bar. "Well, that's four. Micheal said that he, Claudia Joy, and Emmaline are going to be there, so that's seven, the Sherwood told Joan they would be there, Chase got a hold of me in the car he and his are going, the Burtons are hosting. So there's a total of eighteen people, some kids, some babies, some adults. It won't be that crowded buddy." Jamie said pulling Jude into her side, calmingly.

The Fosters pulled up to a reasonably sized house on base, Jamie leading them up to the house. Jamie rang the bell and a tall man answered the door. "Roland! Good to see you, man." Jamie said hugging the man tightly. Roland smiled back as he hugged the young captain noticing the Foster's and Jude standing behind the young soldier. "Hi," Roland said letting go of the teen looking to her family. "I'm Dr. Roland Barton." He held out his hand to Lena first. "I'm Lena Adams-Foster, this is my wife Stef," Lena said shaking the man's hand and introduced Stef. "These are our kids, Jude, Jesus, and Mariana. Our two other kids Callie and Brandon had to stay home, unfortunately." Lena explained introducing the three kids still behind her. Roland leads the family through to the backyard to where there was a party in full swing already.

Jamie and the family quickly joined the party Jamie heading to mingle with the other soldiers, Stef and Lena going to talk with the army wives, Jude, Jesus, and Mariana going to join the kids. Jamie though was quickly dragged away from Trevor, Chase, Frank, Micheal, and Joan over to the Army wives by Claudia Joy and Roxy to get caught up in everyone's lives. Even Emmaline got into the game of 'drag Jamie between three conversations just to see how confused we can make her.'

During the last bit of the drag Jamie game, the young Army Captain ended up talking with Micheal. "You and the whole family are flying out for the fourth right?" He asked holding a beer in one hand and a cupcake in the other. "We will definitely try. I know Callie and Brandon wanted to meet you guys it was just some unforeseen circumstances that made them unable to come out with us yesterday." Jamie said in between bites of her cupcake. "Claudia Joy's baking skills still amazes me. I don't know why but it does." Jamie said, causing Micheal to laugh and give her a pat on the back as they move on to what Jamie was thinking for housing on the fourth.

It was a tear-filled long goodbye as the Holdens and the LeBlancs said their goodbyes to the Addams-Foster family the next day. Jamie was clung to by a college-bound teenager and two young boys, the parents were holding it together better, though not by much. Jamie was set to be on leave unless it was an absolute emergency until her family came back to Fort Marshall for the Fourth of July. This was going to be the longest break the teen ever took from the start of her military career at the tender age of five, fresh out of college.

protector

"Jamie do you think Callie will be happy to see us? Even after what I had said at the wedding?" Jude asked as Jamie straightened his tie after she had donned her dress blues. "I would think so bud, she let herself be caught cause she was tired of running, but we both know Cal. Something made her stop, something made her think twice, hopefully, something about us and this family." Jamie said as she smoothed the tie down flat once it was straightened. She gave the jacket a second brush off before smiling down at her brother and pulling him into a hug.

Then there came a knock on the door. Jamie turned keeping one arm wrapped around Jude as she looked to Stef and Lena. "Guys sit down we got something we need to tell you," Stef said softly as the two mothers came into the room. Jamie and Jude looked at each other before sitting down on Jude's bed. "What's going on I thought we were leaving to see Callie?" Jude said as he snuggled into Jamie's side, Jamie looked at the two women in front of them as she wrapped her arm back around her brother pulling him further into her side as if trying to shield him from something. "About that bud, Reta called to tell us that... Well, Callie got into a fight with one of the other girls and lost her privileges. She can't have any visitors today. I'm sorry guys." Stef said as she sat on one side of the siblings, Lena taking to other.

Jude sat up and took off his jacket. "Oh." He sighed disappointedly. Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder as she took off her dress jacket as well. "We could do something, go somewhere just the four of us," Lena suggested, hugging the two kids. Jude looked up at Jamie who shrugged and gave him a look that said, "It's up to you little man." Jude looked at the two women and nodded. "Alright what is it you want to do?" Stef asked with a small smile looking at the two. "How about going to the Zoo?" Jude suggested as he looked hopeful. Stef nodded before suggesting the two change before they headed out.

It wasn't until the next Saturday that the siblings were able to see Callie, the whole family was going to be with them though. They approached the group home and Jamie rang the bell. They all had gone for the casual look, besides Jamie who had put the jacket for her dress blues and donned the medals that Callie loved seeing. They reminded her that her sister was a hero, that her sister came home, that her sister had lived through hell. The silver stars, the purple heart for being shot in the arm and being so close to losing it, the medals given by the US allies were also there, the Queen of England had given her a few, France, and more.

Callie smiled seeing her siblings hugging them close. She smiled when she saw the dress jacket on her sister. Callie hugged Jamie tightly. "Hey everyone come on in." She grabbed her sister's hand and wrapped her arm around her little brother's shoulder and led the rest of the family to the sitting room. Callie gave them each a water one without lemon for Jamie. "How are you doing Callie?" Stef asked looking at the eldest Jacob. "Fine, they make us go to school, do chores, go to cooking classes and stuff like that before heading to bed at nine. So we have very scheduled lives but I don't mind it." Callie said as she kneeled on the floor next to where Jude and Jamie sat in a chair.

"Maybe we should do that to you guys. What do you think?" Stef joked as she looked at her five kids currently still at the house. Mariana looked terrified of the very prospect of having to go to bed at nine. They were soon called for lunch. Once the three Jacob siblings had a plate loaded with food they headed out to eat on the front porch.

"They want to go forward with our adoption," Jude said as they sat down on the chairs. "That's awesome Jude," Callie said lighting up. "It's up to you if they go forward with you adoption Callie," Jamie said not looking up from her plate of food. "I don't know guys," Callie said looking unsure of what to say. "Well you better figure it out Cal, either you stay with us or you don't but we're going through with it. I want a parent again, someone besides just you and Jude to be there with me if they cancel the project. Someone to tell me everything will be okay when everything goes to shit." Jamie said looking up at her twin with tears in her eyes. "Every time a new administration goes into office, I run the risk of Cancelation. You know what happens if they cancel the Alpha project Cal with two failures already under their belt all it takes is one President saying it's not worth the risk. Yes, Alpha-three has worked for the past thirteen years but all it takes is one thing for them to see the past thirteen years as a waste of government time and money, and I'm done." Jamie said with a scared look on her face at her very possible future. "I want as much time with my siblings as I can Callie. But it all falls on what you want." Jamie said as she finished eating and headed back into the house.

Callie watched as Jamie walked back into the house with her head held high, but you could tell she was trying to stay strong for her siblings, she had always been their rock. She looked at her little brother, seeing him just play with his food. "She had a break you know. When she found out you ran. It took her a full day to come out of it, it never took her that long before Callie." Jude said before he too finished his food.

Jamie entered the house and throw her paper plate away and put her glass in the sink. "Hey, Callie." Jamie heard one of the girls say, she turned. "Oh! You're not Callie. Sorry about that. I'm Cole." Cole extended his(?) hand to the young soldier. "Captain Jamie Jacobs of the US Army," Jamie said shaking the boy's(?) hand. "Oh, I'm trying to transfer to an LGBT home. I'm hopefully here temporarily." Cole said when he saw Jamie looking a little confused. Jamie nodded she knew some transgender people in her unit. "I'm Callie's roommate," Cole said trying to make a conversation. "Cool, I'm her twin," Jamie said as the two walked out of the kitchen. Mariana ran up to Jamie and jumped onto her back. "Jamie one of the girls want to talk to you. She wants to go into the Army and noticed you dress blues and asked me about it so I told her you were an Army Captain." Mariana spoke quickly. Jamie nodded before turning back to Cole. "Sorry I got to go Army business, if you still needed to talk to Callie she's out on the porch with our little brother," Jamie said before she let Mariana direct her to the girl who wanted to talk to her about the military.

"So you're the Captain, you seem a little young." One of the girls stated after Jamie introduced herself. "Yes, well I am young, but that isn't important," Jamie said after she had cleared her throat. "I can put you in touch with a couple of friends of mine. One is a General and the other is an L2 that works as recruiting while he recovers from a shoulder injury you get out of here soon right?" Jamie asked as she sat down across from the girl. "Yeah in like a month or two. Why?" She asked looking a little skeptical after Jamie had mentioned Micheal. "I can get you a flight out so you can work with them directly and in person if you would like," Jamie said. "You could? Really?" Carmen asked shocked. "Well yeah, I mean I would be sticking my neck out for you as your 'recruiter' but yeah I can get you to Fort Marshall to talk to General Holden and L2 LeBlanc. I could call them now and we can get the ball rolling if you want." Jamie said, Carmen, nodded looking excited. Jamie smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Jamie! I didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon!" Micheal said as he answered the phone. "Hey Micheal, I actually have a request from one of the girls at Callie's group home. I was wondering if you could call Trevor down so we might be able to get the ball rolling for her." Jamie said as she looked at Carmen. "Yeah just give me a little bit and I'll call you back when he is in my office," Micheal said before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Jamie looked at Carmen, "General Holden says he'll get L2 LeBlanc into his office and call me back is there anywhere we would be able to talk to him in private?" Jamie asked. "Yes if we talk to Rita we should be able to use her office," Carmen said as she excitedly ran over to the woman in question.

Rita had agreed to let the two use her office as long as Carmen agreed to finish high school before she headed to North Carolina to join the Army with the recruiter Jamie was getting her in touch with. Jamie and Carmen sat in the office waiting for the call when Stef walked in saying they were going to head out as family day was over and that Jamie was to call when she was done here with Carmen.

When the General had called back about a half hour after they had hung up. "Hello, Jamie I got Trevor here why don't we both put our phones on speaker so we could get this ball rolling?" Micheal suggested to which Jamie agreed and turned on speaker. "Hello?" Carmen asked a little unsure of what to say. "Hello, who is this?" Trevor asked. "Carmen Cruz. I'm interested in joining the Army and Captain Jacobs said that she knew some people who could help me get the ball rolling. I turn eighteen in a few months but I promised the Mentor at Girls United that I would hold off joining until I graduated High school. Is there a way I could get the ball rolling?" Carmen asked looking at Jamie uneasy. "Yes there is my family and I have an extra room here on base you can train with the men and go to school here on base until you graduate then L2 Leblanc and I can assist you in joining," Micheal said. "Just age out of the system then I can get you a plane ticket over to North Carolina," Jamie said speaking up.

"That would work out well, it's only like two months," Carmen said smiling at the young Captain. "Then it's settled I'll let Claudia Joy know that we will be having a young guest joining us here soon," Micheal said. "Captain Jacob, you are vouching for this girl correct?" Trevor asked seriously. "Yes I am L2 LeBlanc," Jamie said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

When Callie finally came home from Girls United Jamie had been away at a funeral of one Deltas. She had been invited because this man had listed her as next of kin, the family didn't want the flag and she and the man had been close, often treating Jamie like a daughter. She had been a benefactor of his estate, inheriting another motorcycle, a two-story house, a decent sized bank account, a 4x4 truck and any other of his worldly possessions. The family had tried to get it but Jamie cut them off at every turn and the man had made the will ironclad. They had soon left the teen alone.

Jamie carried the folded flag into the house and up to her room to the case, she had built and stained. She placed it on a shelf that she sees every day as she gets up and goes to bed, to always remember Johnson. The rest of the Fosters were in school or at work at the moment so Jamie had some free time to just breath. She remembered when she first took over the Delta boys, Johnson was the only one who excepted the change in command. He knew that Jamie had been trained to take over the Delta boys, that she had trained since she was five. Heck, he was one of the ones to train Jamie in her early years in the Alpha program.

Jamie was upset that she had to attend two funerals for good honest men in the same week. Both for men she respected, for different reasons true, but respected none the less. She had respected that Stef didn't want Jamie to attend the funeral for Frank in her dress blues instead she had pulled on her plain black suit she kept just in case, for Ken Johnson though, he was a military man through and through. Jamie knew he would have wanted her in her dress blues with the ceremonial sword, all of her medals, and her silver revolver.

Jamie looked at the folded flag one more time thinking. "He was honored well with his ceremony, he gave his life for what he believed."

Jamie knew the family wouldn't be home until late so she texted Stef and Lena to let them know she was home and that she would make dinner that night. She had made Callie's favorite, sticky wings and a salad on the side, to celebrate Callie coming home since she hadn't been able to when Callie first came home from Girls United and decided that she wanted this family, she was done being alone.

Jamie told Callie the good news that she wouldn't have to be sent out unless it was an emergency until after the fourth of July, that they would be spending at Fort Marshall. To say Callie was thrilled to have so long with her twin before she went back to the hell on Earth was the understatement of the year. Jamie received a call at the table not too long into the start of dinner. "Alpha-three," Jamie stated her voice hard. "Stand down Captain. I called to inform you that all your paperwork is officially through you are cleared from an Army standpoint to get adopted. They are welcome to move onto base if you so choose, they will be issued with a card for any military stores, and all of them can use a military scholarship when applying for colleges." Micheal said happily to the young captain. "Roger that, sir. Thank you for the call." Jamie said with a smile before she hung up.

"That was General Holden, the paperwork is finally approved. The way is clear from a military standpoint for my adoption. Once everything is through for the adoption itself I will be issued new uniforms with Addams-Foster on the name patch. Other than that I have no reason to be on base for military business unless it's an emergency until July." Jamie stated as Callie looked nervous about a call coming through on her work phone.

Callie breathed a sigh of relief at her twin's news.

Veterans day was only a few days away, two days to be exact. Anchor Beach was having a Veteran's breakfast and Jude asked if he could sign Jamie up to go through the ceremony and to have breakfast at school with him and his other siblings. Jamie readily agreed but told Jude that he could only put five years on the form for her years served. Jude smiled brightly before rushing to finish the form so he could turn it in the day after he had gotten it.

Jamie drove her siblings in that day and headed straight to the Auditorium. Seated in the section for the Army, Jamie looked a little out of place in her dress blues. Jamie went up to hug Callie and Jude when they came in, with the Middle school and High school students. Jamie returned to her seat with a small smile on her face. She made her face neutral when her name was called.

"Captain Jamie Jacob of the United States Army, currently home on leave, served with the Army for five years. Participated in Army research for eleven years." Jamie was shocked that Jude put that on his paper, but she did not let it show. She slowly walked down to the chairs in the front accepting the American flags pin before sitting down in one of the chairs.

The ceremony soon ended and the Veterans were soon dismissed to the high school cafeteria. Jamie met up with Jude and Callie to eat. Jamie sat down at the table with her siblings. One of the retired Delta boys sat down with his niece and nephew. Jamie saw and filled him in on everything he had missed since retiring the year before.

(A/N: The Veteran's Breakfast is inspired by what NHS does at my school every year for Veteran's day.) 


	2. Important Please read

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven t posted something for a lot of my stories for so long. I have had a major case of writer s block for most of my stories. I m not abandoning them nor have I forgotten about any of my previous stories with the new additions. I m sad to say that updating will not become any more regular. I have just started my Freshman year of college. With classes starting on Monday things are about to get very busy for me. I will update as much as possible. If anyone would like to try their hand at writing my stories where they think they should be taken I want to see that think of it like a challenge if you want. I love reading those types of stories, and I love when people will PM me their thoughts on what s going to happen.

Again, I am not abandoning any of my stories but I want to see if you write a story inspired by mine. Or even with what I have rewrite events how you would have done them. Like with the Warrior maybe they give things a shot sooner than I did or Melinda is a student just like Bloom maybe she goes to RF instead of Alfea. All I ask is that if you do use my stories to help with your own wither getting started or building on what is all-ready there, is that you message me the story title. I want to see what you can write. Also, don t take the whole thing as the first chapters maybe a few but not all of them please. 


End file.
